The Lullaby
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: AU. OOCness. Use of Japanese names. Through Zeon's eyes, we see his real reason for wiping away Gasshu's memories. Implied incest, rated M for a reason.


_**The Lullaby **_

_**By Coco Gash Jirachi **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Konjiki No Gasshu Beru! Or "Mordred's Lullaby" by Heather Dale.**_

_**Summary: AU. OOCness. Use of Japanese names. Through Zeon's eyes, we see his real reason for wiping away Gasshu's memories. Implied incest, rated M for a reason. **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I had to do it... though it pained me, I had to do it... I did it... I admit it. I won't run away from my actions. I did it. 

I, am the one, who wiped my little twin brother Gasshu's memories away. 

No one understands... he brought me pain... not physical pain, but emotional, mental pain... 

How could an aloof six year-old do that? One simple three-word answer: 

I. Love. Him. 

It isn't the touchy-feeling adorable "I'll always protect you, Brother" sibling love... it's from the bottom of my heart, and then up. 

I love him. More than I should. 

It... all started... back in the Underworld... 

Father had put me through intense training that day. I was broken, bleeding. Alone, in my bed chambers, I curled up in my bloody white robe, tears in my eyes. I had already known I had a little brother back then, I knew that he held Baou, and I had hatred growing toward him that day. I kept on muttering "Damn him... damn him to hell...", I just couldn't take this much longer... 

Gasshu, though, had been passing by the castle, and somehow heard me sobbing as I mentally began to break. I contemplated suicide very thoroughly, then etched it off of the list and considered running away or exile. Gasshu climbed up the vines that lead up to my window, jumped off of the window sill, and then landed on his feet on the floor, all without me noticing. 

"Hey, kid, what's the matter? What are you crying for?" I heard his child-like, Angelic voice for the very first time. 

I jerked my head, sniffled, and looked over my shoulder. When my eyes laid onto him, I thought he looked like too much of an Angel to ever be related to a beast such as I. 

Those two, goldfish-orange eyes of his, which glimmered in what light came through the window he stood in front of. 

His shiny, soft, golden-blonde hair was wet- he'd obviously been swimming, hence the fact he held two struggling yellow tail fish in his arms. (... Now that I think about it, how the hell did he climb up the vines with two fish in his arms? Damn, he's good...) 

His peach-tan, soft, rosy skin seemed to glow from the dampness he had, and his blue robe that matched my white one just proved he was Gasshu Beru. 

_Prince,_ Gasshu Beru. 

My little brother. 

... The flesh of my blood... an Angel himself... 

"You look like you're hurt." Gasshu said, worry in his eyes. He took a few steps closer to me. "You don't mind me being here, do you?" 

Slowly, still mesmerized by him, I nodded, rolled over onto my left side, and pushed myself up, wincing in pain as I did. I could tell Gasshu's worry over me- a "strange kid"- began to grow as he saw the open, bleeding wounds that wouldn't begin to scab for a few hours at least. They were scattered upon my pale, white skin, along with ugly-colored bruises. Due to me being forbidden to leaving the palace, even taking a step out the door, my skin had become so pale it made snow look completely filthy. 

"My name is Gasshu. Gasshu Beru." he told me. "What's yours?" 

"Pr- P- Pri- Prince Zeon..." I manage to say, my lips trembling from my previous crying. "But, no need... to be formal. Y- you can just call me... Z- Zeon..." 

"Zeon, na no da? That's a nice name." Gasshu said, a wide, open-mouthed smile of his lighting up his face, making my heart melt. 

It's too dark where I am, so he can't see me at all. Just an outline of me, yet he's aware of my wounds. 

An hour went by, and then he asked me if he'd like one of his fish. I nodded for an answer, and he gave me the slightly bigger one of the two. 

After eating, another hour passed, then two, then seven. Midnight was near. 

"Gasshu, it's late. You should get home before your Mother worries, and before Father finds out a commoner is in the palace." I told him in a hushed tone. 

"Hai. Zeon-kun, will I ever see you again, na no da?" he asked. 

I fisted my own bloody robe. 

"I'm not sure..." I answered. 

"I hope I can see you again." Gasshu said, jumping off of my bed, running for the window. As he was about to climb out the window to the vines, he looked over his shoulder at me again. His eyes locked onto my wounds again. Quickly, he jumped off of the window sill, came over to me, and grasped my right hand gently into his hands. "Mother always asks me, if she kisses my boo-boos will it make them feel better? Here, Zeon-kun." 

His lips collided with my bruised and scratched hand. 

Kami... they're as soft as rose petals. 

"Heal soon, Zeon-kun. I hope I'll see you again." Gasshu said, running back to the window, climbing down the vines, never to talk to me face-to-face again... 

... After that, for months, I watched him from afar. When he wasn't there, I tormented the bullies that picked fun of him. I had ran away from Father a week after I met him. Slowly but surely, my heart grew and grew, and my love toward him became so great... 

... Until I realized, this is wrong... 

I crawled back to Father, and my training became harder, and for days at a time without stopping. Every time I heard Gasshu climbing up the vines, I had to hide. I was too ashamed of my own self to let my Angel see me... though I longed to have him kiss my hand again, I vowed not to let him see me again. 

This was not natural... and it still isn't... 

I had to make him forget about me... 

I made fate twist around, and had him become part of this millennium's battle for King. I searched around the Human World for my Book Keeper, finding Dufaux in an experimenting science lab, setting him free. I kept on a fake face, acting like I was one of the best, not one to be messing with. 

I tracked Gasshu down. 

I approached him, my voice different from the way it used to. 

I'm surprised. He didn't recognize me... maybe he had already forgotten me? 

I had to play it safe... even if he did forget about me, I had to make sure it would be permanent. 

His pain-filled scream nearly broke my heart into seven pieces- one piece for each Deadly Sin-, but I had to let him go. If my Angel were to remain pure in the eyes of the Lord, I had to make him forget... no matter how much it pained the both of us. 

I sent Dufaux away so that I could be alone with him. 

I was certain he wouldn't be waking up for many days. 

I eased myself atop of him, and placed my lips onto his. I took his first kiss. After I broke apart from his lips, I began to softly sing into his ear... 

_**"Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep... **_

_**Guileless son,  
I'll shape your belief,  
And you'll always know,  
That your Brother's a beast.  
And you won't understand,  
The cause of your grief,  
But you'll always follow,  
The voices beneath it... **_

_**Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Only to me... **_

_**Guileless son,  
Your spirit will hate him.  
The traitor who married  
Our Mother, the flower.  
And we will expose,  
His paltaple behavior,  
For we are the proof,  
Of how he betrayed,  
Her loyalty... **_

_**Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Only to me... **_

_**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep... **_

_**Guileless son,  
Each day you grow older,  
Each moment I'm watching,  
My vengeance unfold...  
The King of our vibe,  
The flesh of our soul,  
Will die in returning,  
The birthright he stole... **_

_**Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Only to me... **_

_**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep..."**_

I then left my Angel. His loyalty would lie within himself. He'd one day be loyal to me... but in a different life... in a life where... my Angel could be mine. 

Until that day, the darkness will shroud in his mind and, help him down into sleep every night... a peaceful sleep... 

I, on the other hand, grow weary. 

If only my Angel could be mine... then even the Underworld could be worth living in... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_**OWARI **_

Yeah, it's incest, big whoop. If you flame me, consider yourself blocked. 

So... yeah... I was bored... and this idea had popped into my head last night. It's slightly based off of a King Arthur legend, and the lullaby Zeon sung to Gasshu was a song written by Heather Dale to go along with the legend's story line. Lately, I've been a teency bit obsessed with the song, but it is very addicting. I only had to tweak the lyrics around a bit to make it fitting. 

So... the song was "Mordred's Lullaby", just to let you know. 

So... review, and tell me if you liked it. 

Here's the original lyrics, just so you can see how I changed it a bit (if I really get bored one day, I may end up making a video to go along with this...): 

_**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep... **_

_**Guileless son,  
I'll shape your belief,  
And you'll always know,  
That your Father's a theif.  
And you won't understand,  
The cause of your grief,  
But you'll always follow,  
The voices beneath it... **_

_**Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Only to me... **_

_**Guileless son,  
Your spirit will hate her.  
The flower who married  
My brother, the traitor.  
And you will expose,  
His paltaple behavior,  
For you are the proof,  
Of how he betrayed,  
Her loyalty... **_

_**Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Only to me... **_

_**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep... **_

_**Guileless son,  
Each day you grow older,  
Each moment I'm watching,  
My vengeance unfold...  
The child of my vibe,  
The flesh of my soul,  
Will die in returning,  
The birthright he stole... **_

_**Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...  
Only to me... **_

_**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep, child.  
Darkness will rise from the deep, and,  
Carry you down into sleep... **_


End file.
